The Intern
by Mallie-3
Summary: Kagome applied for an internship in her last semester of obtaining her business degree even though she was advised against it. She never would have guessed her boss would be a rude, controlling, perfectionist and that she yearns for is approval above all.
1. Chapter 1

The Intern

_Chapter One_

By: Mallie-3

Summary: Kagome Higurashi's college career is coming to an end. She applies for a secretary position which every business major in Japan could hope for in an internship, even though she is warned against it. She realizes quickly her new found boss is a rude, controlling, perfectionist and even knowing this she wishes nothing more than to please him. This story is not suitable for people under the age of eighteen.

Author's Note: This is only my second shot at writing anything that has to do with Inuyasha. This is completely A/U, but I thought it would be fun to write it anyway. The reason for this piece was because I happen to come across a rather naughty fan art, which an artist by the name of Zeyphen was commission to create because of another author's request. Anyway… so I saw this particular fan art and I was like, I am so writing a smutty one-shot about this particular scene. I then began to write this story and realized it couldn't be a one-shot without having loose ends. I will not show you the art I was planning on using until the chapter is posted with this scene.

Please be kind…I am trying my best. R&R

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or any of the characters associated with it, end of story.

oOo

Kagome placed a folder upon her lap, careful not to disrupt any of the papers being held within it. It wouldn't look good if her resume was crinkled before she had a chance to show it to her possible employer. She cleared her throat and glanced to the side seeing two other women seated beside her in the same uncomfortably plastic chairs. She lifted her arm slightly and glanced at the hands of her wrist watch. She had been waiting forty-five minutes.

She huffed and blew some of her bangs from her rich brown eyes. Finally working up enough courage Kagome leaned over and smiled at the blonde haired woman beside her.

"Gosh, we sure have been waiting quite a while, huh?" she combed her nailed through the dark locks of hair, cascading over her shoulder, softly pushing some behind her ear.

She blonde's blue eyes lifted to see who was taking to her, and just as she did the woman pursed her red lips and nodded once, "Yes we have, but this is an interview. Mr. Takahashi wants to be sure he is selecting the best candidate for this job." The woman said as she raised a brow and looked Kagome over carefully before ignoring her completely.

"Um, yes of course. I only …" she paused and decided not to say another word. The woman obviously was annoyed. What was with that look she gave her? Sure, they were all competing for this job, but was small talk really that big of a deal?

Kagome's fingers tapped lightly against the manila folder in her hands. She bit her lower lip softly, letting her dark eyes scan over formal sitting room. She honestly didn't know why they had such cheap seating outside. The rest of the place was extravagant, with largely spanning windows, rich colors painted on the walls, and light fixtures and furniture that would be defined as classy and in style.

She was in her last semester of business school and she was told by her counselor to get accepted on as an intern, which was her last step. Of course this was a requirement for graduation. She was required to have at least a full semester of experience within a business field, and Kagome's sights were set on Takahashi Corporation. It was a multi-million dollar industry and people would kill just to be allowed to complete an internship with Mr. Takahashi. She was so glad to see that the owner of the Corporation was looking for a new secretary.

That very same day she applied online, and submitted her current resume. Less than a week later she received a phone call from the Corporations office asking her to come in at nine a.m. sharp to be interviewed. Her mother was excited for her, her little brother was too wrapped up in his high school life to care and her grandpa well, she wasn't sure he even knew her major. Though she couldn't help but feel a twinge of uneasiness when her friend Sango decided the day before to tell her every single rumor about Mr. Takahashi.

"_Kagome, are you mad? That guy has some serious issues. He goes through assistants every other week. They say he does nothing but complain and he is rude, and just awful. I had a girlfriend work there once. She was fired." Sango said as she stuffed a piece of sushi into her mouth, chewing the large piece carefully. _

_Kagome frowned and paused just before she could get her chop sticks around the piece of sushi she was after, "Wow, thanks Sango. I am glad you are telling me this now. Do you want me to have an anxiety attack in his office?" she rolled her eyes and finally placed the roll on her plate, dabbing a small amount of wasabi next to it. _

"_Oh sorry…" Sango chuckled obnoxiously, "It is only cause I care, you know that Kags." She winked playfully at her. _

"_Well, you have an odd way of showing it." She raised a brow and began to eat even though her belly began to cramp up thinking about the interview. _

"_Though on the positive side, I hear he is extremely good looking. Oh and did you know he is a Tai-Youkai?" Sango wiggled her brows, "Oh and he is extremely…extremely…dream…" Kagome picked up a sushi roll and stuffed it in her friend's mouth._

"_I get it…thanks. That still doesn't help me. I really need this job Sango that is the point of my last semester. I have to get this stupid internship done otherwise I can't graduate." She slumped against her chair. _

_Sango pulled the sushi roll from her lips and placed it upon her square plate. She raised a brow and tilted her head to the side, "Oh that's right you graduate this winter, right?" Sango's hazel eyes wandered the room as her lips pursed. _

"_Yes, and I was stupid and waited till that last minute to apply anywhere. I didn't want to be rushing around at the last minute, but hey I still have a couple weeks before I have to report back to my counselor. Now it seems I have other things to worry about." She huffed and placed her cheek to her palm, leaning into the table dramatically. _

"_Oh, it will be alright. Mr. Takahashi couldn't be all bad…" Sango shrugged, taking the straw to her water glass between her lips. _

Kagome blinked a few times and ran her hand through her hair glance to the side as she heard a door being flung open roughly. A small stout woman with short brown hair emerged with glistening tears streaming down her cheeks. In her hand was a folder, which most likely carried her resume. Well, what was left of it anyway…

Her eyes widened seeing what was written in bright red ink upon the top of the girl's folder.

_**Ridiculous!**_

As the girl exited the waiting room, small shreds of her resume fell free from her folder as she walked out of sight. Kagome's lips parted slightly. She could feel her bottom lip trembling as a wave of fear slammed into her chest, causing her breathing to become irregular.

_Shit…_

_Oh gods…_

Her mind was spinning with horrible scenarios of what could possibly happen when it was her turn. This guy seemed like a royal jackass. How in the hell was she supposed to get the job? No, how was she going to survive the interviewing process without looking like a complete and utter knit wit. Kagome sunk in her chair feeling her legs tremble. She jumped as a woman with a tight bun upon her head and square glasses emerged from the back offices and called a name.

She looked up and watched the women's lips move. Who would be next? Was she next? Did her hair look alright? What about her clothing. She knew she should have worn her high heels. Kagome moaned, hiding her simple black flats under her chair, tightly clenching her knees together.

"Um, is there a Kagome Higurashi present…I will not call again. Mr. Takahashi doesn't take kindly to those who make him wait. He doesn't have all day." The older woman pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest.

Kagome clenched the material hugging her thighs and swallowed hard. The other two women sitting next to her were looking at one another and then quickly leaned over and watched Kagome with knitted eyebrows.

The woman let her arms relax and quickly let her finger skim over the names listed upon the clipboard she was just hugging to her chest, "Well then, I guess the next person is…"

Kagome shot up and gripped the manila folder tightly in her grasp, lifting it above her head and stood confidently before the older woman, "I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She stated with a sudden burst of energy, forcing a smile on her lips. A soft blush appeared on her pale cheeks as the woman glance up from her clip board. Her green eyes blinked once as she looked at her from over the frames of her glasses.

"Are you sure…?" the woman asked placing her hands upon her slim hips.

"Oh yes, here look at my file if you…" she paused seeing the woman wave a hand in irritation and turn to lead her toward the offices, which lie behind the door she came out of.

"That won't be necessary. Please follow me." She said calmly.

Kagome walked across the grey carpeted floor, letting her eyes scan into each individual office. Many of the men and women were on the phone and working vigorously in their small four sided rooms. Her heart slammed against her chest as her eyes zoned in on the large double doors at the end of the hall. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but no matter what she did it just wouldn't go away. The woman finally stopped and waited until Kagome was standing before her just outside Mr. Takahashi's office.

"Now, do not speak unless spoken too. Do not ask stupid questions and I would refrain from any sort of small talk or ridiculous jokes. He hates them." She narrowed her green eyes, letting them scan the girls face, "Do you understand?" she asked.

Kagome's lips parted slightly as she looked to the ground.

_Do not speak unless spoken to? Is this guy for real? What did I get myself into?_

"Yes, I understand completely." She whispered, lifting her dark orbs to meet the intense stare.

"Good, you may enter. He is waiting." With that the woman knocked twice and opened one of the double doors a crack, allowing the woman to enter on her own free will. She then left to her by herself, heading back to her own office.

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face as she gripped the handle of the door and opened it a bit wider, slipping into the room and closed the door behind her. It was dark upon entering the room. The shades were drawn, not allowing a spec of light to enter. She let her eyes scan over the room quickly as she took baby steps toward the desk. The walls were plain, only adorned with a few pieces of photography. There was an oak wardrobe tightly pressed against one of the wall, and a table which had a couple clean glasses setting upon it and a glass bottle of alcohol.

"Please have a seat…" a deep silky voice came from the large oak desk, placed in the center of the office.

Kagome's eyes shifted quickly, gasping to see a man seated in a black leather office chair. His head was down as he concentrated on whatever he was writing upon the many different papers, which were set in their own individual stacks upon his desk top. Her eyes widened slightly seeing how vibrantly white and silky his hair looked. Too bad it was pulled back into a low ponytail. She wondered what it would feel like. Kagome blinked and cleared her thoughts immediately.

She sat in a small chair that was placed in front of his desk, and thankfully this one was padded. It soothed her aching rump since she did spend almost an hour sitting in a plastic chair. She licked her dry lips and settled upon the chair, resting the folder upon her lap.

A few moments of silence passed by and all Kagome could hear was the harsh scribbling his pen created as he worked through the papers place neatly upon his desk. Finally the man paused and then lifted his empty hand, palm up. He made no attempt to look up. Kagome looked around a bit confused as to what he was asking, but then it clicked. She gasped softly and leaned forward, placing her folder into his hand.

He closed his long fingers around the file and placed it next to him. A few more moments went by and he said nothing, nor did he make an attempt to look at the papers within her folder. Kagome looked down and straightened her grey knee length skirt and watched the man curiously. She took the time to take in his features.

He was wearing a blue tie, upon a plain white button down dress shirt. She could tell by the outline he had well-toned muscles hiding beneath it. Both of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. Her eyes scanned higher noticing a pair of fuchsia streaks upon his cheeks, which she also noticed he had a pair on each wrist as well. His skin looked smooth and was pale. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. They were emotionless, but beautiful. She loved the dark rim around them and the small specs of yellow inter mixed with that brilliant gold.

"Kagome is it?" he asked in a plain tone.

Kagome blinked a few times, reaching up and brushing her hair behind her ears, "Yes Mr. Takahashi." She answered him quickly, feeling a blush form on her cheeks.

"Age twenty-four?" he spoke clearly, as his golden eyes skimmed down the sheet, "You are looking to be employed here as an intern for the purpose of a Business Degree." He raised a brow and then let his eyes lazily scan to the nervous young woman before him.

"That is correct." She nodded and then bit her lower lip.

"Have you had any type of job that was in an office setting before, Higurashi?" he set the file aside, going back to other papers and began writing on them once again.

"Um, no sir, but I know if…."

"No, you haven't had any experience than." He cut her off, "How do you expect to satisfy my needs and requirements as my personal secretary if you are completely ignorant?" his voice was dull and never one rising.

"Um…I… well I learn quickly, sir. It may take me a week to get everything down and find a good routine, but I know I can succeed." She answered leaning forward slightly, trying to find her confidence, which wasn't easy.

"A routine you say? Well, I am afraid I need someone to learn how to get around this office quicker than a week, and quite frankly I need someone a bit more educated. Sure, you are obtaining a Business degree, but you don't use everything those college professors teach you. It is all obtained by experience, Higurashi." He lifted those golden orbs once again, meeting her dark eyes.

"Of course, but…"

"I am sorry, but I think I will pass. Thank you for coming in shut the door on your way out." He tossed the folder in her lap and waved his hand to dismiss her.

Kagome sat in her chair confused and angry at how he continued to cut her off, "You didn't even hear me out!" she stomped her foot as she shot up from her chair.

"You are right I don't have experience, but everyone needs to start off somewhere. I am a great employee, ask any of my previous employers, and I exceled in all of my classes. I am pretty sure that this won't be a problem, but I am sure you have already made up your mind. I am sorry that I was such a waste of time. Thank you for your time, _Mr. Takahashi_." Her voice was quivering and filled with rage as she drawled out his name in a disrespectful tone. She gripped her folder and roughly threw it in the trash. She gripped the door handle and flung it open, glaring over her shoulder. Sesshomaru sat in his chair with a blank look upon his features as he watched her carefully.

"Oh, and good luck finding your dream secretary, I hate to burst your bubble but no one is perfect. Jerk." She added as she slammed the door and quickly made her way from that god forsaken office.

Sesshomaru was still sitting and had not uttered a word during the entire rant. He raised a brow and slowly stood up from his chair, moving to the trash can near the door. He reached down and gripped the folder and opened it once again. He skimmed the page for the girl's number.

"Kagome…" he let the name roll off his tongue.

oOo

"Seriously I don't want to talk about it. It makes me so angry. You should have seen the way he looked at me." Kagome let an annoyed growl escape her lips as she latched onto the straw of her margarita.

Sango stirred the straw in her own drink as she listened to her friend, "Well, at least I warned you ahead of time. Look Kagome, there are other jobs out there. I am sure one will turn up soon. It isn't the end of the world. Plus that wasn't the only job you applied for." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, I sure hope you are right. Gosh, I am so embarrassed. Oh, I called him a jerk. I kind of feel bad for saying that now…" she sighed and finished off her drink, and then topping it off with the pitcher they ordered.

"Why? What's done is done. He wouldn't allow you to at least stand up for yourself. It seems to me that he took one look at your resume and dismissed it right away. I think everyone should have a chance to prove they are worthy." Sango pulled the straw free from its frozen contents within the glass and licked it.

"Whatever, I just want to enjoy my damn drink and get over it. I know I am going to be bummed for a while though. I really wanted this job." She let her head drop to the table.

"Oh stop, like you said lets enjoy our _damn_ drinks. Screw 'em." Her friend shrugged.

"Yes, agreed." She placed her lips back upon the straw and drank greedily.

Kagome shifted her eyes to her phone, which was buzzing on top of the table. The screen was brightly gleaming and flashing a number that wasn't saved into her contacts. Her eyebrows knitted as she hesitated a moment to answer it. Finally she picked it up and decided to answer.

_Please not another telemarketer. _

"Hello?" she spoke a bit unsure.

"Higurashi?" A rich voice shot through her ear and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Yes, this is she." she lifted her dark eyes to Sango who watched her with curiosity.

"You start Monday at eight in the morning. There is a café at the corner near my office building called 'The Bean', I wish you to pick me up my morning coffee. They know me by name, and they know how I take my coffee. That will be your first assignment. Don't be late." He spoke quickly and before she could answer, the call was swiftly ended.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she slowly let her hand lower to the table. Her hand released her phone, letting it drop to the wooden top. She shook her head and blinked a few times, not being able to hide a smile.

"What, who was it? Hello?" Sango waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"I got it…" she whispered softly, not making eye contact with her friend.

"You got what?" Sango raised a brow looking down at the phone.

"The job…" Kagome said softly. After a moment of silence both women squealed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, this is exciting. I am so ordering another pitcher. We need to celebrate. I think we are going to have to call a cab." Sango chuckled softly and poured more Margarita into both of their glasses.

oOo

Monday morning came quicker than she expected. Her alarm went off promptly at 5:30, which she quickly jumped into the shower. She dressed in a tight fitting black skirt, which ended right above the knee. Kagome straightened her light blue blouse and put a pair of her favorite pearl earring in her ears.

She blow dried her hair and combed it up into a nice pony tail, brushing some of the bangs from her eyes. She applied a light amount of make-up and spritzed herself with her favorite body spray.

Kagome slowly made her way to the kitchen and made herself a small lunch. She glanced up at the clock seeing it was quarter after six. She grabbed the small box, which contained her lunch and placed it in her bag. She grabbed her keys and prepared to make her way to the train station. She parked her car in the designated parking area and quickly boarded the train to the city. The ride into the city was quick, and she was thankful to be able to get a small amount of shut eye on the small journey. She exited the train when the doors opened.

Many pedestrians crowded the sidewalk, which was proving to be rather difficult for Kagome to make her way to the coffee shop. She looked down at her watch seeing it was already seven thirty. She gasped as she ran into the back of a large man, who was walking in the opposite direction as her.

"Watch were you are going, Lady." He growled, looking down at her with menacing eyes.

"S-Sorry." She waved and tried to smile, side stepping him and hurrying away.

She finally arrived at the coffee shop and opened one of the doors, stepping inside to see a large line of customers. Kagome's shoulders slumped letting her bag thump to the ground.

"Are you serious?" she whispered to herself seeing there were only two people working and about fifteen eager customers waiting to be served.

Thankfully the line dwindled down rather quickly and the people working actually knew what they were doing. They most likely were used to the morning rush. She walked up to the cashier and offered the lady a smile.

"Um, hello, I was told to give you the name, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said hesitantly as she tilted her head to the side, hoping the lady knew what she was talking about.

"Sure, man it seems to be a new person getting his coffee every time I am scheduled to work the morning shift." The girl chuckled and rang it up. Kagome's eyed the girl, not participating in the laughter. She didn't find it funny at all. She quickly paid the girl and waited for the coffee to be up.

Kagome tapped her toe on the tiled floor, and bit her lower lip nervously. She glanced down at her watch seeing it was seven forty-five. She was supposed to be in the office by eight. Gosh, she really wanted them to hurry up with the coffee. She peeked over the counter watching them placed the cap upon the cup and sliding it toward her.

"Thank-you, have a good day." She smiled kindly and hurried out the door, bumping the door open with her behind.

Kagome hurried down the sidewalks with the coffee tightly in her hands. She prayed that she would get there safe, without spilling the coffee on herself, or anyone else that was walking in her direction. No one seemed to care that she was even there. This was the city after all. They were all trying desperately to get to their destination, it didn't matter how many people they collided into in the process.

Kagome finally made it to Takahashi Corp. and extended her hand to the revolving door, carefully making her way through the entrance. She looked around seeing many people going to different floors of the building. It was crazy to think this many people were employed here.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. She stepped inside, barely finding a place to stand comfortably without touching another person. The doors finally opened and she stepped out, making her way toward the door which just days before she was sitting in waiting to be interviewed.

Her wrist watch read 8:01 as she stepped into Mr. Takahashi's office. He glanced up at the woman before him and frowned slightly.

"Your late." He said plainly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi; I did bring you your coffee though." She said softly walking over to his desk, extending her arm with the coffee in hand.

Sesshomaru took the cup and placed it upon his desk. His golden eyes shifted to the nervous woman standing next to his desk, "You will never come to my office in the morning and offer me coffee unless you have placed your things at your desk and property and sighed into your computer. Here is your user name and password." He replied offering her a small notecard with information typed upon it.

Kagome glanced down at the small card and took it from his long fingers, clutching it to her chest, "I am sorry, Mr. Takahashi." She said softly glancing around, wondering if her desk was outside in the hall. She took a few steps toward the door and reached down to grip the handle.

"Higurashi, what is on your feet?" he asked in a drawled out tone.

She paused and looked over her shoulder, "These are called flats. They are quite comfortable." she said as she wiggled her toes within the shoe.

"They are hideous, I expect you to wear something different." He gave her a look of disgust shifting his eyes to the laptop, which had been added since the last time she was in his office, "Oh and that perfume you are wearing is irritating my nose, don't wear it in the office." He arched a brow and shot her a look of disgust, watching her expression a moment before turning his eyes back to his brightly lit screen.

Kagome's lips parted slightly as she looked down the length of her body. She gripped her bag tighter to her frame, feeling an overwhelming sense of insecurity overtake her. Wasting not a moment more, she gripped the door handle and exited his office. Her eyes shifted to a decent size desk in the corner, which was placed right outside Mr. Takahashi's door. She sat in the softly padded office chair and put her things away.

Kagome placed the notecard on her desk top and turned on the computer, which was neatly placed on her desk. Everything was straight and tidy. The only three pencils upon her desk were even aligned perfectly. She raised a brow and looked up at the closed door of her boss's office.

Once her computer had completely turned on, the screen loaded to a user name and password page. She bit her lower lip and began to type in the designated slots. The screen then changed, offering her different tabs to click on. She sat motionless in her chair as she watched the screen.

_Now what?_

Just then the door to Mr. Takahashi's office flung open. He immerged and locked eyes with her. He had a small stack of papers in his grasp. He gracefully made his way to her desk and looked down at her. Kagome's eyes widened as he carefully laid them upon her desk.

"I would like you to type these business proposals up for me. I have written in what I wish for you to type in the blanks. They need to be sent out soon, bring them to me when you are finished." He said calmly, running his fingers over the top of the stack. Her dark eyes stared at that elegant hand. She scanned her eyes over his amazingly built body and of course that beautiful face of his. Gods, why couldn't she find a man like this. She shook her head and closed her lips feeling that her mouth had been gaping slightly. She blushed feeling a bit foolish.

"Yes, I will get them done for you." She said softly gripping the stack of papers in her hands, letting her eyes roam the text.

She had a lot on her plate that was for sure.

oOo

Please review and let me know what you think!

Mallie-3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Intern**

_Chapter Two_

Author's Note: I am actually quite surprised at how many alerts I received on the first chapter. I also appreciate the favorites as well, oh and those who were nice enough to let me know they enjoyed the first chapter.

Happy reading and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: It is really quite simple. I don't own Inuyasha, and I am pretty sure that if I said anything different they would just laugh at me anyway.

oOo

Kagome let her finger tips skim over the smooth keys as she quickly typed up each of the business proposals that Mr. Takahashi had placed upon her desk at the beginning of the day. She had already typed them up, and added the comments made by Sesshomaru. She bit down on her lower lip and leaned in, letting her eyes skim over each line carefully. She clicked on the tab that labeled 'file', and pressed 'print'. The hard copy was in her hands, and she felt quite confident.

She took each business proposal and stapled them together and decided it was time to check in with her boss. He had specifically told her that he wished her to speak with him when she had completed her task.

Kagome cleared her throat and tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She stood up carefully and straightened her skirt before making her way to the double doors just feet from her desk. She knocked and popped her head in to the dim room. Sesshomaru was on his cell phone, speaking softly to whoever was on the opposite end of the call. Those amazingly gold eyes shifted in her direction. Kagome smiled softly and held up the documents she had completed only to be rewarded with the back of his chair.

Kagome's smile quickly disappeared from her face as her hand slowly dropped to her side. She frowned deeply at his reaction to her presence and decided to wait for him to get done with the call. She tapped her foot anxiously and tried her hardest not to listen to the phone conversation. After about seven minutes of waiting by the door she heard a soft beep. Her attention was directed back to Mr. Takahashi who had placed his cellphone back upon his desk and was now watching Kagome intensely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, I was just waiting so you could check these for me before I sent them." She said softly making her way toward the desk with her arm extended.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the papers the young woman was holding in her hand and then reached for one of the many red pens in one of the three pencil holders. Kagome's eyes shifted to the pencil holders taking notice that he had color coded them. One was for black, one for blue, and of course one for red. He was an odd sort of man. She quickly shifted her wandering eyes back to Mr. Takahashi and let him take the printed documents from her. His eyes skimmed over each page.

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously as she twiddled her fingers. She took a nervous step forward as she saw him begin to tarnish her hard work by circling certain words or letters as he read. Kagome's lips parted slightly as her dark eyes shifted from the paper to the intense face of her boss. Every now and again he would pause to let a small chuckle escape his lips. It was brief, but it was enough to drive her crazy.

As he was done skimming over each one of the documents, which were completely ruined by the vibrant red ink, he lifted his eyes and handed her back the documents. He stared at her blankly a moment, which he could see the look of shock written all over her face. He raised a brow and let his eyes narrow slightly. There was something about the way she reacted to his comments and actions that completely captivated him. He waited for it…and then it came.

"What…I… you didn't have to completely destroy my work. I worked hard on this." She stammered out the words as her finger tips clenched the white paper, causing it to crinkled the pages as her anger and distress grew, "And why did you have to do it in red ink?" she glanced up at him wide eyed and completely distraught.

"Not hard enough apparently," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his leather chair, "These are documents for my company, Higurashi. Not a silly work sheet you complete in high school. This has to be perfect. As for the color, red is seen clearer on a white page. It is better than using blue or black. I use red for corrections. I am sure you will get used to it. Now if you will excuse me?" he opened up his Mac laptop and began to read through his e-mails.

Kagome's mouth dropped open shifting her eyes back to the sheets, "I will fix them for you. I will be back soon, so you better be ready." She said in a determined tone, and then exited the room quickly.

Sesshomaru watched the door close softly, and couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth quirk up in a tiny grin.

oOo

Kagome growled and threw the documents on top of her desk. She slumped into her chair and used her heels to roll the office chair closer to the desk. She cracked her knuckles and pulled up each individual saved copy of the document on her computer and thankfully was able to fix each small error that she had made in the process of completing them the first time. She didn't realize she made so many mistakes before. It could be because she was so nervous. She wanted so desperately to make this job worthwhile, and be rewarded with the chance of having Mr. Takahashi as a reliable contact. She also wanted her boss to enjoy having her around, and hopefully he could in time learn to trust her with his work.

Kagome quickly shredded those god forsaken red ink drenched mishaps, and printed fresh copies, stapling them beautifully before rising and making her way back to his office. But before she could make it that snarky old woman that she had met the day of her interview cleared her throat and was watching her intently with her arms casually crossed over her chest.

_What now?_

Kagome took in a sharp breath and paused just outside of Mr. Takahashi's door. She shifted her dark eyes toward the woman and decided it would be best to make a good impression not only with her boss, but with the other's as well.

"You cannot just simply walk into his office. Do you walk into your neighbors' homes without knocking?" she asked in a snippy tone as she slowly made her way toward Kagome.

"Well, no I do not but…" she was immediately cut off.

"Well then, why not find those manners of yours and knock. I am sure Mr. Takahashi isn't pleased with you barging into his room without alerting him first." The woman said holding her head high.

Kagome watched her carefully and nodded, "Yes, of course. I am sorry. I am still learning." She flashed a fake smile and turned her body toward the door, knocking twice just as the woman had done the other day.

The older woman shot her a snotty grin before walking back to her small office. She sat in her chair and watched the girl carefully through her open door.

Kagome gripped the door handle and waltzed into the office and slowly made her way toward the desk. She saw him lift his head up from his work and stared at her blankly.

"They are finished. I have corrected everything that you pen marked as incorrect. I hope this pleases you because if not, well I guess I will do it again." Kagome stated quickly as she dropped the documents carelessly upon his desk and watched an odd expression flash for a brief moment across his features.

"Yes, I see you have quickly finished it. I am glad that you aren't a complete failure." He let out a small sigh as he picked up the documents, along with that terrible red pen and began to scan over the papers. Moments later he slid them closer to the girl in front of his desk and nodded, "They are adequate." He said softly, folding his hands upon the desk top, shooting an eyebrow up.

"Adequate? Well, what can I do to make them better?" she blinked and placed her hands upon his desk.

Sesshomaru frowned and waved her away, "Yes, Adequate. They are satisfactory. Please put them in their own personal envelopes. As you already know their addressed are within the documents themselves. Be sure they are sent out today before you leave. I have a few others for you as well." Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the drawer, pulling it open and gripping a few more documents in his hand. He shoved them to her, causing her to fumble for them in the process.

Kagome nodded and gripped each stack in a different hand, "Thank you and I will see it done sir." She offered him a sweet smile.

He watched her curiously, but his attention was drawn to the door of his office as it was carelessly thrown open. A women in a beautiful designer dress waltzed in. She had bright red high heels and the jewelry she was wearing must have cost a fortune. She was talking loudly on her cell phone, which was pressed tightly to her ear.

"Alright Walter, I will give you a call later. I am in my husband's office." She chuckled and then hung up on the man, "Well, nice to see you are hard at work." The woman's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she dropped the cellphone in her Prada bag.

"Kagura, what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked tapping his red pen upon his desk and quickly shot her a look of annoyance.

"Oh you know, just wanted to drop in and say hello. You know I can't live without you." She batted her eyelashes before dramatically rolling her eyes and looking around his plain office.

"Oh you don't say? If that is the case, than I wonder why you have yet to drop dead?" he said plainly letting his clawing fingers drop the pen upon his desk. His jaw tightly clenched hearing her ridiculous laughter fill the room.

"Oh, you wish Sesshomaru." She shifted the strap of her purse on her shoulder, quickly turning her attention to the girl who stood next to her soon to be ex-husbands desk, "Who is this creature? Don't tell me she is your human mistress…" Kagura chuckled standing before the girl, inspecting her carefully.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and a blush formed upon her cheeks.

"Kagura, you may leave the papers on my desk and get the hell out." He said with a sneer.

"She is terribly plain, and her choice of style is hideous. I mean look at those things upon her feet." She chuckled, rudely taking a couple strands of her ponytail between her fingertips, allowing her red painted fingernails to slide through the silky locks of hair. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine as she lifted her brown eyes to meet a pair of blazing red orbs staring down upon her.

"Where are the papers?" Sesshomaru asked standing up slowly and making his way around the desk and leaned up against it.

"Of course I brought the papers. I wouldn't have come unless it had a point." She shifted her eyes to the light haired man, letting her ruby red eyes scan the length of his lean build.

She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a folder, which most likely held the files they were speaking about. Kagome watched her movements carefully, still shocked to be standing in the room with this horrid woman present. The intern side stepped the woman and decided to leave the room to offer them some privacy.

"Do not leave. Sit down. I am not done yet." Sesshomaru snapped and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Kagome paused in mid step and pursed her lips tightly, letting a dramatic exhale of breath escape her nostrils. She slowly turned with the papers clutched to her chest and slowly lowered her body to the chair. She tried her hardest not to look over at this 'Kagura' even though she could feel her cold eyes upon her form.

Sesshomaru watched his secretary sit immediately and then shifted his golden eyes back to the woman he despised at this very moment. He lifted a clawed hand and raised a brow, "I will look over them, and my lawyer will be in touch with yours as soon as possible." He said in a monotone.

Kagura chuckled softly, flashing her brilliantly white teeth. She took a few steps toward him, letting her hips sway seductively. Her red eyes caressed over his long lean body as she snaked a well-manicured hand up his dress shirt and clutched his tie. She yanked it hard, minimizing the space between them to the point that their noses were almost touching.

"It's too bad that the only place we seemed to get along our entire marriage was the bedroom." She whispered seductively, allowing her pink tongue to escape her lips and caress over his lower lip.

Kagome watched the couple a moment, growing curious when she saw the woman move closer to her…husband? Her eyes grew wide as she witness the scandalous display. She felt a blush form over her soft cheeks and she quickly looked away.

Sesshomaru growled before lifting his hand to grip Kagura's upper arm tightly and roughly shoving her away, "Keep your hands off me."

The woman bared her teeth in return and yanked her arm from his grasp, frowning to see small droplets of blood, which were caused by the sharp tips of his claws, "Be sure to hurry with those papers. I can't wait for the day when I am free of you." She sneered, turning on her heel and rushing to the exit.

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared slightly, and just as quickly as his anger came it was gone. His face was once again calm and collective.

Kagome finally lifted her gaze when she heard the door slam shut.

"Um, Mr. Takahashi may I lea…" she bite her lower lip seeing him shift in one quick movement, too fast for her human eyes, he was standing before her and had his claws upon her upper arm and yanked her from her seat.

"Yes, leave…now." He spoke harshly.

Kagome gasped softly and winced in pain as she felt her body being forced toward the exit. She barely had time to react, which caused her legs to stumble in every other direction except for toward the door. Finally, she felt one hard shove and she catch her footing and gripped the door handle without wasting another second to think about what could have happened. This woman obviously brought out his anger, and she could understand why. She rushed to her desk and sat, shifted her glistening brown eyes toward the door of his office.

Sesshomaru yanked open the door and pointed to the exit, "You may leave for the day. I shall see you in the morning." He spat. "You can send those blasted papers out tomorrow, just leave."

"But it is only twelve, sir. I still have till five at least." She shifted her eyes to her wrist watch.

"I am sorry are you the boss? The last time I checked I owned Takahashi Corp, Higurashi…" his eyes had a tint of red mingling with that shimmering gold.

"Yes Sir." She said grabbing her things and trying her hardest to keep down her tears of disappointment and confusion. Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder roughly and took off down the hall toward the elevator, biting back the angry tears.

Sesshomaru watched her small frame disappear from sight. He softly cursed under his breath before turning and walking back into his office. After he was no longer in sight the entire facility count casually made their way out of their office, curiously looking about.

oOo

The whole train ride she sat wondering what made him act that way toward her. Of course there were a lot of things she didn't quite understand about this Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was a complete and utter control freak, which she understood because he was the owner of that particular company, but the color coding and the extreme tidiness really made her quirk an eyebrow.

He never had anything nice to say, and he was painfully plain personality. Sure, he was extremely good looking, and she wouldn't mind seeing what he had to offer beneath those dress pants… Kagome let out a growl of annoyance completely intercepting that extremely inappropriate thought that once again seemed to haunt her thoughts. He was he boss for god sakes.

Kagome reached into her pocket as she heard the soft chimes of her ringtone. She lifted the screen up to eye level and sighed softly seeing it was a text message from Sango.

**Sango: Oi, how is that extremely sexy boss of yours? When do u get off?**

Kagome rolled her eyes and quickly used both thumbs to text her obnoxious friend back.

**You: Fine, and stop asking me about my boss. Key word BOSS. Im off. **

Just moments after she sent her that text, Sango's number brightly flashed across the screen of her phone.

"Hey…" Kagome said softly, shifting her eyes around hoping she wasn't going to annoy any of the passengers who were trying to sleep.

"You're off already? Don't tell me that asshole fired you!" Sango said rather loudly into her ear.

Kagome clicked the side button, turning down the volume, "No, thank goodness. I thought so at first. He was angry today. I guess he is getting divorced?" Kagome said softly, making a funny face and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh yea, I thought I heard that on the news. I heard it is sort of wicked. I think she is trying to take half of his business even though they signed a prenuptial agreement, which the reason why they are getting divorced is because he caught her cheating, so technically that is no longer valid. Scandalous!" Sango said in a sing song tone, chuckling at the end.

Kagome smiled softly and leaned back in the chair and looked outside the window, "Yes definitely. She is very pretty. I met her today because she decided to barge into his office when we were reviewing documents. Though I have to say her personality definitely doesn't match those looks." She said softly into the speaker.

"Shut up, really? Don't tell me…fake boobs, ridiculous bleach blonde hair, and a cake face?" she asked.

Kagome chuckled and glanced over seeing an older gentleman glaring at her, "Listen I am taking the train back now. I will call you when I get home. How about dinner? We should get some pasta. Nothing better than some unhealthy carbohydrates." She smiled closing her eyes, willing her over stressed body to relax just a smidge.

"Sounds good, keep a smile on your face, chick. I will talk to you soon." Sango said right before Kagome clicked the phone tightly shut and placed it back in her bag.

oOo

The plates of lasagna came from the kitchen's steaming hot, with delicious garlic bread and a side salad. The waitress was exceptionally sweet, which was refreshing for Kagome after a day of pure hell with that man she called her boss.

"So, dig in and tell me about this woman. So, she wasn't a Barbie doll then?" Sango asked cutting into the thick piece of pasta.

"No, unfortunately she wasn't a Barbie doll. I think that wouldn't be much of his style if you ask me. She seemed very needy, and very materialistic. I can see why it didn't work out. Plus he isn't the emotional type and doesn't seem to give a shit about anything unless it has to do with him. He seems to get off on making people feel like crap." Kagome made a funny face and took a bite of her salad.

"That isn't cool. Well, I know you and you're a complete kiss ass, so I don't know why he hasn't fallin' in love." Sango snorted softly, trying to swallow without choking.

"I am…not a kiss ass…" she paused and stabbed her lasagna, "Well, I wouldn't call it that, but I would say I am a people pleaser. Your wording was just…rude." She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh Kagome, I was only teasing. Yes you are a people pleaser. You always were, along with the teacher's pet." She pointed her fork at her frowning friend.

"Whatever, I just hope I don't get called into his office tomorrow to be let go just because I happen to witness his misshape with the soon to be ex. I don't care. It isn't like I am going to run to the press." Kagome huffed.

"Well, like you said he is kind of too himself, yea? Maybe he was embarrassed?" Sango suggested.

"I honestly don't care anymore." Kagome whispered, feeling that anxiety build within her once again about the possibility of being let go.

"Yes you do, everything is going to be fine." She said softly.

"Hold on my phone…" Kagome growled. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the particular number that popped up on the screen.

"Mr. Takahashi?" she asked softly as she answered.

"I expect you in my office at 8 am tomorrow with my coffee, Higurashi." The deep voice said in reply, without a hello or anything before it.

"Of course I will, thank you for kindly asking me to bring it in for you." She spoke sarcastically.

"Don't be late girl, or you will regret it immensely." That extremely deep voice caused small shivers to travel down the length of her body.

"Yes, don't worry I will be on time…good-bye" she whispered in response only to be hung up on without a friendly 'good-bye'.

"I told you." Sango grinned playfully.

Kagome slipped her phone into her pocket and rolled her eyes, "It doesn't change the fact that he is a completely jerk." Kagome said placing another piece of her dinner between her lips.

"Never argued against it," Sango chuckled.

oOo

This chapter wasn't nearly as long as the other one, but there will be more to come.

Please Review!

Mallie-3


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. This is just a fun hobby. _

_Author's Note:__ I am so very sorry about the long wait. I have been completely wrapped up with class work, my other two DBZ fan fictions, and pure laziness. I am trying to get some of my unfinished fictions out of the way so that I can concentrate on this fiction. _

oOo

Two weeks of hell had already come to pass. They had been dreadful and to be quite honest she wasn't sure how she got through it without ripping out ever strand of hair.

Kagome popped both her fuzzy slippers off her feet and curled up on her couch looking at a few envelops that had come for her in the mail. Electric bill was the first one and the second was one of those annoying credit card applications, which she didn't care for. She tossed it to the coffee table before she pulled her knees in close. Her small fingers traced over the flimsy white fold and tore it with ease, pulling the bill free.

Her eyes scanned the numbers written on the page and after a moment of silence she let a soft huff escape her dry lips.

_How am I going to afford my rent if I have to keep paying for this?_

Kagome ran a hand roughly through her dark brown locks of hair, which hung loosely to her shoulders blades. Her light brown orbs scanned her ceiling as she completely sprawled out upon the cushions.

"I can't wait to graduate…" she whispered to herself.

_-knock,knock-_

Kagome shot up from her couch, letting her wide eyes slide down her small frame to her bare thighs. She tugged at the night shirt, pulling it down past her exposed rear end and took off toward her bed room.

"I'm coming!" she called to the door.

"Kagome Higurashi, open this door. I need to have a word with you…" the voice of her cranky land lord seeped through the closed wooden door, which made her cringe.

Kagome yanked her dresser draw open and pulled out a pair of bunny printed pajama pants. The elastic band snapped into place and with a slight yank on her t-shirt everything was in place and covered. She rushed to her small jewelry box and pulled out a black hair tie, yanking her hair up into a messy bun and made large strides toward her door.

Kagome messed with her touchy lock a few times before she was able to get it open, and even then she hesitated because she knew how cranky the woman was.

"Good afternoon," Kagome forced a wide smile upon her lips as she gripped the door tightly, hoping the woman wouldn't just invite herself in, "What can I do for you?"

The short stout woman stood up on her tiptoes and peaked over Kagome's shoulder with narrowed eyes. She rocked back on her heels and then glared at the young girl in front of her, placing her hands upon her wide hips.

"You owe me rent, where is it?" the old woman grunted tapping her toe.

"Didn't you get the note I dropping to your mail box?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, feeling a wave of nervousness completely over take her.

"Yes, I did. The only problem with that I have given you plenty of grace periods in the past, and you seem to continue to same routine. If I don't have rent in my mailbox by tomorrow at twelve o'clock, you will have two weeks to move everything out of this apartment and find a new place to live. Do you got that?" her grey eyebrow cocked high as she leaned in to give her yet another evil glare.

"But…I work tomorrow!" Kagome's hand gripped the collar of her shirt tightly, feeling her eyes prickling with tears.

"You will find a way if you want to have a home." The old woman began to chuckle viciously as she waddled down the hallway.

Kagome slowly shut her front door and slide to the ground, sighed softly. Her hands lifted and scrubbed her face, fighting the angry tears that were threatening to escape her bloodshot eyes.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself, letting her head fall back and hit the hard surface of her door.

"Oi, open up," Sango's loud voice pierced her ears. Her eyes flung open feeling the hard knock, which radiated through the back of her head.

_Shit I totally forgot about her coming over, what time is it anyway?_

Kagome slowly pushed her body up and ran to the kitchen, gripping the edge of the door way to peak over at the clock on her microwave.

The illuminated numbers read, 12:32. She gasped and hurried back to the door to let her friend in.

"Hey Sango, I totally forgot you were coming over," she let a nervous laugh escape her lips, which her friend rewarded her with an interesting look.

"Are you alright? Don't tell me _creeper_ has you working your ass off at home too…" Sango referenced to her boss and dramatically popped her hip, placing a hand upon it and took in her friend's pathetic form, "Girl, have you even taken a shower today?"

Kagome picked up a strand of her hair loose hair, which had fallen from her messy bun and brightly blushed, "Sorry, like I said I totally forgot about today. I was up until two in the morning trying to finish these business proposals for Mr. Takahashi and…yeah," her shoulders slumped as she placed a hand across her forehead.

Sango signed softly, not being able to hide the grin on her lips, "I get it. I am no longer of any importance to you. Give in the shower, and don't take too long. I am hungry." Her dark haired friend chuckled and then gripped Kagome's shoulders, shoving her toward the bathroom.

Kagome slowly shut the bathroom door behind her, shooting her friend an annoyed glare before allowing the door to click shut. She stepped up close to the edge of her tub and twisted the knob. The shower head spritzed a few times before it shot the water out correctly. She stood up and stripped her clothing, along with opening one of her drawers in the mini dresser for her towels and then stepped under the cascading water.

Kagome's hair was instantly drenched, as streams of water caressed over the soft curves of her body. Leaning into the tiled surface of her shower, Kagome let her forehead rest a moment as she tried to figure out what to tell Sango. She couldn't go to lunch with her because she had no money. She exhaled, causing droplets of water to spray from her lips. She would have to tell her something, and she figured she needed to tell her in a way that didn't seem like she was in a financial crisis.

Kagome quickly finished her relaxing shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body tightly. She stood in front of the mirror and combed out the wet messy hair attached to her scalp and opened the door to get dressed.

She dressed in a simple red t-shirt and some tight fitting jeans. She slipped on a pair of her favorite flip flops and carefully wiggled her toes. Kagome grabbed a bottle of her favorite mousse and kneaded it through her wet hair, blow drying it and then throwing it up into a messy bun.

"Are you almost done, chick?" Sango called from the living room. She lifted her head from one of Kagome's romance novels, which had been lying under her coffee table. She raised a brow and tilted her body slightly to see down the dark hallway.

Kagome was messing with her hair still as she moved into view. She paused and gasped running toward her friend and snatched the book clean from her hand, "Stop snooping through my things." She immediately dropped to her knees and began to grip each book and stacked them in her arms.

"Kagome, I can't believe how many romance novels you have obtained in the past six months. You need to get laid. How long has it been again?" Sango chuckled seeing the bright red blush form on her cheeks, along with that pursed lip glare she shot her from over her shoulder.

"So what if I haven't gotten laid. I don't need to in order to be content." Kagome stalked back to her room with a heaping load of romance novels in her arms.

"Six months is a long time, I know this because that is when you broke it off with Hojo," Sango said in an obnoxious tone.

"The last month I was with Hojo I didn't sleep with…Sango, stop it! It has been a while, but I am far too busy for a boyfriend," she raised her voice and came slowly back into her living room not making eye contact with Sango.

"Who said it has to be a boyfriend? Why not a one night stand?" She wiggled her eyebrows, but noticed Kagome was not enjoying her fun.

Sango was laughing and placed her hands over her tightening stomach muscles, "Relax, I am just playing around. I haven't had sex in like two months. I feel your frustration; well I might not completely feel your frustration since it has been seven months for you, but…" Sango lifted her eyes to see her friend tapping her foot and raising a brow.

It would surely be any moment now that Kagome would be throw her out, so she decided to leave it alone and change the subject, "So, are you ready?"

Kagome shifted her eyes toward her kitchen and shrugged, "Well, I was thinking we could just find something here, I mean I could make something for you." She offered her friend a smile.

"No, come on lets go out for lunch. I have been craving some good ramen." Sango wined.

"I don't get paid till the end of the week, and what I have left I have to use for rent and bills," Kagome tried to weasel her way out of it.

"My treat?" Sango asked her, cupping her hands in her lap.

"No, Sango you don't have to, really. We can eat something…" Kagome was cut off just as soon as she rejected her friends offer.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am paying for you this time and that is final. You can treat me next time how about that?" Sango stood and grabbed her friends hand, "Come on…no more arguing. I will not change my mind."

Kagome let her head flop backward and a loud growl erupted from her lips, "Fine…I guess I will just have to treat you next time."

oOo

The waitress brought the girls their steaming bowls of ramen. Kagome had asked for a couple extra slices of hardboiled egg to be placed inside. Immediately she gripped her chop sticks and dug in. She was completely enjoying her day off, which wasn't nearly enough for the last couple weeks. They had practically driven her to the point of insanity. Sango glanced up from her own bowl and smiled, enjoying her time with her friend.

"So, you were typing up some proposals, huh?" she slurped up a few noodles, savoring the taste.

"Yes, he gave me a company laptop just for that purpose. He expects extra work. I am not complaining because he is paying me more for my time, but I didn't realize it would take up _this_ much of my time." Kagome sighed softly, brushing some of her loose bangs from her eyes.

Sango frowned and pursed her lips, dipping her chopsticks in the hot liquid, "Well, you know sex is a great way to keep stress away." A large grin formed on her lips, especially when she saw in her peripheral vision that Kagome had stopped eating, chewing, and moving all together.

"What? I am just saying…" Sango teased.

"That isn't funny. Let's not speak about my terrible excuse for a sex life, ok? I hate how you just love to make fun of me…I just…" Kagome shrugged and licked her lips deciding whether or not to finish her sentence.

"What?" Sango's dark eyebrows narrowed slightly as she watched the emotions playing across her face, "Come on. Remember I am paying for your meal…" Sango piped in a sing song voice.

"Sex isn't all that great if you ask me…so I could do with or without it…" Kagome shrugged twisting some noodles and placing it in her waiting mouth.

"Girl, what kind of sex have you been having?" Sango raised a brow and placed her chop sticks to the side, "Don't tell me Hojo was the selfish type…"

"Hojo was my first, so I wouldn't know…" Kagome kept her eyes lowered to her bowl as a blush formed over her cheeks yet again. Her dark eyes shifted around the restaurant, hoping no one was paying close attention to their scandalous conversation.

"Alright, did he ever…you know…go down on you?" Sango leaned back hearing the soft choking sound erupt from her friend's throat, "Oh my god….shut up. The next thing you will be telling me is you have never experienced an orgasm." Kagome's silence completely gave her away. Sango's jaw dropped.

"Yes…I…I mean…well, I guess I have. Sango I am not sure." Kagome tossed her chop sticks into her bowl and shot her friend an irritated glance, "Seriously, I am humiliated can we please change the subject?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to get laid, and I mean by a real man. Maybe a man with sexy eyes, and long white hair…" Kagome then cut her friend off by slamming her hands upon the table top.

"I will not sleep with my boss," Kagome raised her voice, gaining a few curious looks. Quickly after her small outburst, she pulled back her hands and cleared her throat, "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Kagome made eye contact with her.

Sango lifted her hands and nodded, "Alright, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only kidding anyway. You know I have teased you about his amazingly great looks from day one." Her friend chuckled and then continued eating, which for the next several minutes they were completely in silence.

After their meal Sango quickly paid, left a tip and they made their way to the exit. They walked a couple blocks talking about their high school days and how much things have changed. As they arrived home, Kagome spotted her landlady standing outside of the apartment complex watering some of the flowers. She paused and turned quickly, flashing her friend a nervous smile.

"Well, thank you very much for ramen! I will call you tomorrow when I get off work. I should be home around five thirty." Kagome embraced her friend and waited for her to leave.

"Oh, trying to get me to leave so quickly, eh?" Sango chuckled and glanced suspiciously in the old woman's direction, "Alright, please call and tell me about your day. Maybe you will meet mister tall, dark, and handsome among your co-workers." Sango gave her friend a saucy grin, which she was rewarded with a playful swat.

"Oh gosh, you can leave. Good-bye Sango." Kagome chuckled and waved over her shoulder. Her vision immediately focused on the woman bent over her plants.

She tried to walk as slowly as she could so that Sango would be far enough from them so she wouldn't hear the lady complain to her yet again. She practically tip toed past, which the lady turned quickly and narrowed her eyes, "Higurashi, tomorrow I better see my money." She drawled in her crackling voice.

oOo

The blasted buzzed sounded in her ear bright and early, causing her body to bolt straight up. The god awful sound practically gave her nightmares. It was the sort of sound a person cringed to, much like claws to a chalkboard. She showered, dressed in a pair of simple black high heels, and a simple outfit. She wore a white button down blouse with a pink tank underneath. Her black shirt hugged her slightly rounded hips and barely brushed her knees.

Kagome decided to wear her hair down for the day, since all she seemed to do was throw it up lately. She applied a small amount of make-up and reached out to grab her perfume, but paused. She immediately relived that dreadful moment when her boss told her straight out that she smelt, and not to wear it ever again. She constantly forgot about perfume because it had been a part of her daily routine for so long. A shade of crimson formed upon her cheeks as she retracted her hand and sighed, preparing to leave for work

She was able to pick up Mr. Takahashi's cup of coffee along with getting into the office five minutes before her shift was meant to start. She logged in to the laptop she had pulled from her small handbag and immediately hooked it up to a printer, preparing to create hard copies of her hard work. Kagome turned and straightened her skirt before walking to the double doors leading to her boss' office.

She knocked a few times and then entered seeing he was typing quickly upon his mac laptop, not even acknowledging her presents, which did not surprise her after spending two full weeks with the terrible man.

"Here is your coffee, Mr. Takahashi." She slid the warm cup on top of his desk and turned to walk away.

"Higurashi…" a deep voice drawled in a questioning tone.

Kagome immediately paused and clenched her fists. Her eyes closed slowly as she gritted her teeth. What could possibly be wrong now? She slowly turned and opened her light brown eyes, shooting him a glance over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was leaning back in his chair, with a raised brow. His head was tilted to the side and his pen was tapping softly upon his spotless desk. A few strands of his brilliantly gleaming hair cascaded over one of his shoulders, creating a strange appeal that Kagome had never had before. She raised her chin slightly and licked her lips nervously.

"Yes?" she finally asked letting her hands relax at her side.

"Your hair…" he stated in a curious tone.

"My hair? Is there something wrong?" Kagome's hands immediately shot for the dark locks, which the morning sun illuminating through his open window causing golden highlights to shine through. She swallowed hard and roughly toyed with her hair nervously.

"Keep it like that…" he stated in a dull tone, letting his eyes shift over her body quickly before turning back to his laptop screen and continuing his work.

Kagome paused and slowly relaxed. A shocked expression had completely overtaken her facial features. Her cheeks heated and as she felt the sensation she hurried to the door without a word.

"Higurashi…" his voice sounded through the loud clicking of his fingers across his keyboard.

Kagome gripped the door handle and paused, "Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Bring me the proposals." He shot back quickly.

Kagome rushed to her desk and brought up the files. She pressed 'print', and waited for each one to finish printing. She quickly stapled each document and rushed back into his office, laying them across his desk in a neat row, ready for him to read and review.

He sighed softly and turned in his office chair, gripping a red pen from his 'red pen holder'. His eyes shifted over the first document and set it in a bin, which was labeled in fine print she couldn't make out. He went through every single one until he completely tightened up on the last document and sucked in a slow breath. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, knowing it was one of the last ones she was reviewing as exhaustion over took her around two in the morning a couple days ago.

Sesshomaru took the cap of his pen and placed it delicately against the wooden surface of his desk. He gripped it and began to mark up the page furiously, adding in his own commentary along the way. With words and symbols like:

_?_

_Is this a joke?_

_Ridiculous_

_This isn't a good sentence._

_No._

After he was finished completely annihilating her work, once again, he handed the document back to her calmly. His facial features never changed, nor his body language. It was as if he had no emotions what so ever. The only thing remotely different about him when he was reading through her documents was his breathing.

He would take in a deep breath and almost sigh as if irritation had set in. She always knew when he was going to pull out the _red pen of doom_.

"Thanks for the rude commentary. That was a lovely touch. I think you have completely made my day, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome growled under her breath, snatching the document and quickly walking toward the exit. The papers almost crumpled in her hands. She felt her emotions taking hold as soon as she gripped the door handle. Tears were flowing from her eyes, which completely shocked her because she had never been this angry about a critique, ever.

She threw the document on her desk and roughly wiped her eyes. She lifted her head to see his long, lean form leaning against the frame of the door. In his hand were a few pieces of paper with announcement typed upon them. His golden eyes studied her face a moment, seeing the blotchy redness forming around her eyes.

"I need copies of these, about twenty each." Sesshomaru raised his lightly tinted brow, seeing the glistening tears in her eyes. She walked toward him and took them.

"Sure…" she whispered softly, sniffling in the process. Kagome turned and made her way to the copy room on their floor. She opened the door and stepped in, flicking on the light.

She pressed a few buttons, placed the paper flat and waited for each piece of print off.

"You forgot one more…" a silky voice said from behind her.

She had heard the door open, but she ignored it figuring it was another employee. She was shocked he had actually delivered the forgotten piece of paper. Usually he would wait until she had completely finished the task to tell her about the forgotten documents. She was almost positive the man enjoyed the look upon her face each time he told her she had to redo something, or she had make a second trip. He loved to double her work and watch her squirm.

"Oh, thank you." She reached out and placed it upon the countertop.

"Is something bothering you?" he stood before her a moment with his hands in his pockets.

Kagome was completely taken back. He usually didn't give a crap about what she had to say, or if she was enjoying her day what so ever. She was completely convinced someone had hijacked his body.

"Um, I am fine. Just life…you know?" she offered a kind smile, lifting a hand to sift through her brown locks of hair.

"Tears usually mean someone is upset deeply. You have never cried just because I have inked up a document. As your boss I demand you tell me what has happened…I do not want this affecting your work." Sesshomaru said calmly, which she was completely irritated by his word choice.

"It isn't anything of importance…really." Kagome raised a hand and shook her head, trying hard to get him to drop it, "I will be fine." She bit her lower lip and collected the first set of copies and placed them to the side, preparing the copy machine for the next round.

"I can stand here all day until you tell me, Higurashi. I have the time…" Mr. Takahashi leaned against the countertop causing his shoulders to slump over, and his hair to flow beautifully over them.

Kagome's dark eyes lifted after pressing 'copy' and turned to face him, "I am going to be evicted. This was like the second time I didn't have rent in time and my land lady is stingy, so I have to find a new apartment in two weeks, or I might have to live out of your office for a few days." She sighed, feeling a wave of embarrassment overtake her completely.

"Why not see if a family member has room to spare?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting his golden orbs to meet her glistening stare.

"They live too far away; I wouldn't be able to work. I was thinking about my friend Sango, but she barley has enough room for herself, let alone another person. So basically I am royally screwed." She said as she dragged her hand through her hair, gripping it tightly and closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru let his head drop back, as he looked to the ceiling as if contemplating a few things in his mind. His hands slipped from inside his pockets and leaned against the edge of the countertop. Finally after a few moments he said something that completely shocked her.

"I have plenty of room in my home. You will stay with me until you find a new place." He pushed himself from the edge and slowly made his way toward the door, turning before he reached the exit.

"No, no I couldn't possibly do that. You're my boss and that wouldn't be right." Kagome flushed bright red as she fidgeted nervously.

"I am the owner of this company. It is alright, plus it isn't like I am asking you for a lifelong commitment. It is only for a short time. What other options do you have, Higurashi?" He pointed out, offering her a soft grin.

Kagome paused, letting a large amount of air to escape her lungs. Her boss was allowing her to live in his home until she found a place. Gosh, she was really going to get it from Sango if she found out. She lifted her eyes and allowed a nervous giggle to escape her lips.

oOo

Sesshomaru Takahashi had arranged for the girl to be moved from her apartment. Kagome had fussed over it few a good ten minutes before she allowed the moving crew to enter her apartment. He granted her time off, which had helped her with packing. She had everything ready to go in less than a week, which was completely unlike her. Though she had to say it was rather nice not having to work on documents, or seeing the red pen he wielded each time he reviewed her work.

She quickly settled in his home, which was absolutely gorgeous. She stepped into the mansion and was completely blown away by the beautifully crafted furniture, which was precisely placed, and the large layout of the entire home. It like something out of the _Home and Garden _magazine, which with his dull personality, she completely doubted this was his doing. Could it have been his soon to be ex-wife? She completely doubted the woman would be on the property from the exchange she had witnessed just a few weeks back.

Soon after she arrived one of the staff members of his house directed her to her room, which had its own bathroom and veranda that over looked the massive lake in the rear end of the home. She was in heaven. Kagome didn't know if she could ever move out with a view like this.

"Dinner is prepared at seven every night. You are more than welcome to come down to the dining room at that time. Mr. Takahashi told me to inform you of this." The man smiled and left her to collect her thoughts.

"Thank you," Kagome called to him before the sound of door clicking shut reached her ears.

Her boss had many workers employed at his personal home. She honestly didn't expect any less from him he did have quite a bit of money that much was evident. People were hard at work in the gardens surrounding his extravagant home, and a good handful of people were busy cleaning within the home. She honestly wondered what it was like working for a perfectionist. Immediately after remember that fact, the sheer thrill had died. She was living with him now. This meant she would be expected a lot more for this gracious thing he was doing for her.

_Well Kagome, this is definitely going to be an interesting few weeks…._

oOo

End of Chapter 3…

I hope you all enjoyed it, please review!

Mallie-3


End file.
